


和我一起远走高飞

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Leaving Spouse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 金妮感到她被困在了与哈利的婚姻中了，就好所有激动的事情都已经发生了，所以就没什么兴奋的了。当西里斯奇迹般的从死亡归来时，她能做一件可能令自己找到幸福的事情吗？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	和我一起远走高飞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roll with me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716800) by herochick007. 



金妮边把碗放置在干燥架下边叹气。从来没有人警告过她，她的生活会变成这样。实话说，如果她早意识到主持家务的生活有多么无聊，她可能就会尖叫着跑去寻求另一种生活方式了。她在战后就嫁给了哈利，毕竟每个人都盼着他们结婚。她以为她还爱着他，在某些方面上她确实还爱着他。但是那种激动感在巫师界安定之后就消失了。

金妮在哈比队当追球手的那段时间里，她重新找到了那种肾上腺素增高的感觉。但那种感觉在一只不守规矩的游走球在天空中砸中她之后就突然消失了。她的记忆中依然有一些片段的缺失。她和哈利一直在谈论有关要孩子的事，好像没完没了的似的，但是宇宙似乎决定讨厌他们这一对，之后金妮就发现她没有生育能力。这一切最终引起了他们之间的裂痕。

如今，哈利成为了傲罗，她则呆在家里扮演着家庭主妇的角色。她时常会想她的生活是否还能再次变得令人兴奋起来，还是她的生活就只是这样了？她检查了烤箱，烤肉差不多烤好了。她快速的督了一眼钟，钟告诉她哈利在旅行中，这意味着他很快就要到家了。她把洗碗布的水沥干之后放下，向前门走去。

“金妮，我回家了，”哈利的声音喊到。金妮轻轻的笑了。虽然她和关于哈利的某些事不太好，但她仍然很高兴见到他，虽然她已经意识到这是一种见到好朋友的高兴，而不是为见到一个她应该爱的男人而高兴。

“我们有烤肉当晚餐，”金妮看着哈利边进来边回答。他的身后跟着某人。

“很好，我希望你做够了招待一个客人吃的份量。魔法部里发生的事情已经完全疯了，”哈利边说，边让他们的客人进了房子。当金妮看见那个她和其他人都认为已经死去的男人时，她差点晕了过去。

“哈利，这是...”

“西里斯•布莱克还活着？没错，”哈利回答道。“神秘事务司发生了事故，帷幔被摧毁了。我们还在试图弄清发生的事，但是在那之后，西里斯出现了。他已经被检验调查询问过了我们都想过的东西。金妮，他真的是西里斯，”哈利说道。金妮点点头，她的眼光实在不能从西里斯的脸上移开。他还留着长发，但他的头发被修剪干净了。他穿着基本款的黑色长袍，这使他显得更瘦了。这使金妮禁不住好奇他消失时穿的衣服发生了什么。

“金妮？你还好吧？”

金妮转过头，朝哈利闪过一丝微笑。

“我很好，”她回答到。“我只是需要去厨房再次准备一套餐具了，”她说，然后她跑回了厨房，内心砰砰直跳。她还记得她在少女时期对他的迷恋，她还记得她曾经试图亲吻他，她还记得他的死亡曾经对她是多么重大的打击。而现在，他站在了这里，站在了她的房子里。她拿起了另一个盘子，在上面放置好了银色的餐具，转过头来，她发现她正面对着西里斯。

“哈利说我也许有什么能帮到你？”他问道。

“这...恩，好的。烤肉快好了，你介意把它拿出来吗？”她边问道，边好奇为什么她的思绪在奔腾。是的，她知道她与哈利的关系并不完美，但是老天啊，为什么她会想知道西里斯在那些长袍底下是什么样子？

“没问题。”西里斯回答到，他穿过了厨房，差点撞到金妮的身上，这让她的脸红的更厉害了。

“你还迷恋我吗？”他开玩笑道，这使金妮的脸更加红了。现在，她确定她的脸和她的头发更相配了。

“你还记得这点。”她低声说。

“我还记得你把我逼到墙角的槲寄生下，想要吻我呢。”他边补充，边对她使了个眼神。

“这是...很多年前的事了。我的意思是，我现在都结婚了，而你...恩，你现在多少岁了？”

“我现在跟我死去时的年龄一样-三十五岁。哈利告诉我我已经死了超过二十年了？”

“是的，现在已经过去这么久了，”金妮边回答边意识到他们现在基本上年龄相当了。那些关于她还小，她还是孩子，她还不能有自己的感情的争吵全部都消失了。

她这才开始意识到她已经在墙角边站着了，而西里斯就在她的面前，哈利则在其他房间。有那么一刻，她觉得她的身体在渴求自己亲吻他了。她往前站了一步。眼神与西里斯的眼神相遇，有多少个晚上她梦见了这双眼睛和它们的主人？

“金妮，我可不能拆散你和哈利。他是我的教子。”

“好吧，你说的对。”金妮说，她打断了他们的眼神交流，然后她从西里斯身边溜了出去。从炉子上拿起了一锅土豆。

“你说烤肉在烤箱里？”

“是的，如果你愿意把它取出来的话。”她边回复边把土豆拿到了餐厅，尽量不去想几乎要发生的事。她真的能为她少女时期迷恋的对象而丢下她结婚超过十年的男人吗？

晚餐的氛围很尴尬，金妮和西里斯尽量不去看对方，而哈利则在那里谈论他一天的工作，时不时的朝他们问一些问题。金妮努力的听着，但她的思绪早已在好奇现在西里斯将会何去何从？

虽然他们不住在那里，但哈利仍然拥有格里莫广场。哈利偶尔会谈到它，但他们真的不想住在沃尔布加•布莱克总是朝他们吼叫的地方。他们还是没能找到方法解除她用的粘粘魔咒。

“所以你要跟我们在这里呆多久？”金妮最终问出了这个问题，她心里有一半害怕这个问题的答案。他在这里呆的越久，她就越加难以抗拒他。

“我会花几天把我在凤凰社的事情处理好，确保那个老地方仍然能认出我，虽然哈利向我保证不会有事的。但我不知道我是否会待在那个鬼地方了，也许我都不确定我会不会留在不列颠了。我的意思是，世界这么大，发生的事情那么多...它们也许跟我记忆中的不一样了。有太多人都消失了，”他伤心的补充到。金妮点点头，她还记得当失去西里斯时所有人的反应。

“我得再给我自己买辆摩托车了，我听说我上一辆摩托车被摧毁了？”

“是的，它坠毁燃烧了，”哈利回答道。金妮有时候也会想起那辆摩托车，她曾经试图修好它，还试图寻找到了大部分零配件。她的父亲也曾想要帮助她修好摩托车，但是他不明白除了修好这辆摩托车之外对她的更大意义。.

“这没什么大不了的，我相信我能找到一些类似的，”西里斯笑道。

“也许我能跟你去买，帮你挑一下？”金妮提议道。“哈利工作的时候我基本没什么事情可以做，”她补充道，给了哈利一个微笑。她觉得她脸上的微笑看起来很假。

“这听起来不错。我们可以明天下午再开始挑。我打算睡个懒觉，”西里斯陈述道。“谁能想到死亡会这么累人呢？”他边说边笑。金妮点了点头，她总是听说当你死亡时你就睡着了，但西里斯的经历显然不是这样。

“你可以睡在我们的客房，”哈利说。上楼梯右转就是了。如果你需要什么东西，金妮会很乐意的帮你准备好一切的。对吧，金妮？

“当然。”她回答道，她怀疑哈利是否知道他刚才说了什么，她确信她和西里斯都有一些特定的需要。她很快的把这个想法赶出了她的脑海中。她已经结婚了，该死！哈利就坐在那里。为什么她的身体不能为他燃烧，他才是那个不论贫穷健康与否她都应该与之在一起的人。她还记得那些誓言，她还记得她对哈利的绿眼睛（它们仍然还是腌过的绿蛤蟆的颜色）说那些誓言的时刻，她已经承诺把自己交给了他。但现在，她为什么会想到这些，她为什么会想西里斯把他的手放在她身上的感觉。她用她的眼角瞄了他一眼。她几乎都确信西里斯在用他的眼神帮她脱口衣服了，他似乎也跟她想的一样。

“我应该开始洗碗了，”她大声的说，她需要做些事情转移她对凡人躯体的欲望。她知道哈利饭后会到书房去。他经常会在饭后做些从工作上带回来的文书工作。

“我能帮忙吗？”西里斯提议道，他就像一只过于热切的小狗一样，给了她一个微笑。

“西里斯，你这辈子有洗过碗吗？”她开玩笑说。

“没有，但是我现在有时间学了不是吗？我的意思是，这能有多难？我也许得学点技能了，我是说，要是我的人格魅力不够用了怎么办？”他回答道。

“我认为你还是风韵犹存的。”金妮笑道。哈利只是边叹气边摇头。

“我得回去工作了。西里斯，如果我在睡前还没能见到你，那就晚安了。我很高兴你回来了，”哈利说，找借口去了书房。金妮看着他离开，坐回她的座位上叹气。

“你并不爱他，”西里斯阐明道。

“我们结婚了，”金妮回答。

“这不是一件事，红头发。这不一样。”

“我知道，但我该怎么做呢？我们已经经历太多了，我的意思是，我们经历了战争，经历了那之后发生的一切。我不能就...”

“就什么？”

“就这么跳上一辆摩托车，然后驶向夕阳，去任何我想去的地方。”

“为什么不呢？”西里斯问，之后他拿起了叉子，把叉子放在手背上平衡着。“如果你觉得过的不开心，为什么还要继续这种悲惨的生活。”

“我做出了我的承诺，我发了誓。”

“誓言和承诺就是被用来打破的。梅林，我都数不清我已经打破了多少誓言了。这里有火焰威士忌吗？”

“那边的柜子有，”金妮点点头。“那我该怎么告诉哈利呢？”

“你应该告诉他真相。你们已经渐行渐远了，没有什么能继续使你们在一起了。你的心已经属于别人了？”他暗示道，给了他自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌。他边倒边看着金妮。她嘲弄了他一下，但她还是抓起了酒瓶喝了一口。

“在经历了一切之后，我们之间依然还有那么一种联系。”

“我已经注意到了。但哈利并没有。”

“他一直有些...迟钝，”西里斯大笑了起来，继续喝了另一杯。在半个小时以内，酒瓶已经空了，金妮坐在了西里斯的大腿上。

“我们应该把这些怪罪给酒精，”她喃喃道。

“我们可以，你可以带我去客房，帮我证明一下床到底有多柔软，”他在她的耳边低语。

“我不应该，”金妮低声说。“我甚至都不应该考虑你和我在一起的想法。我为你哀悼过，为我从来没有在一起过的迷恋对象哀悼过，之后我把一起都放在了脑后。我嫁给了哈利。”

“你有爱过他吗？”西里斯问道。金妮盯着他看了一会，然后摇了摇头。

“我爱过理想中的他，我喜欢能给这一切带来刺激的他，天呐，我爱的只是他英雄的形象，还有完全拯救了这个世界的事。这曾经很令人兴奋。我以为他会很令人兴奋。现在...他很乐意过普通无聊的生活。”

“你想要的更多。”

“确实，西里斯，我想要的比这些更多，”金妮承认道，一边伸出了她的双臂，她指的是她住在这栋漂亮的房子里，有个有稳定工作的丈夫，这些都太无奇不过了。

“那就跟我一起走吧，金妮。我会去提我的车，你可以收拾行李，这样你就可以跟我一起骑车走向夕阳，”他说道。金妮犹豫了，她在考虑这件事。

“别想了，红头发。别想了，就这么做吧，想的太多就是你陷入这团混乱的原因。你在错误的情形下和错误的人在一起了，但现在正是你做你想做的事情的正确时机，而不是做那些这个世界期待你做的事。”

金妮眨了眨眼，慢慢的点点头。

“好吧，那就明天下午再见，但是我想在你的摩托车上发表更多的意见。”片刻之后她说。

“我同意。晚安，红头发，”西里斯低声说，亲吻着她的额头。

金妮很早就起床了，她拿起了赫敏多年前送给她的施过咒的串珠小包。她督了一眼空荡荡的床边。哈利一定是又早起去工作了。她叹气。她真的要这么做吗？她真的要离开她嫁的男人吗？

“你改变想法了吗，红头发？”西里斯靠在门框上问道。金妮慢慢的点了点头。

“有点。我的意思是，我...我会给他留张字条，但是他知道我跟你私奔了他会怎么想呢？”她问。

“那我希望他不会因为我偷走了他的女孩而生气？我之前也遇到了一些嫉妒我的家伙，我告诉你，这真的不太好玩。”

“这真的对我做出决定决定没有任何帮助。”

“如果我告诉你他昨晚都没有上床，这对你有帮助吗？你知道他在书房里待了一夜了吗？我认为他还是在乎你的，红头发，但和你一样，我认为他也只是想抓住过去拥有的的某些东西。”

“真的吗？”

“真的？现在我们可以吃早餐，之后我们就可以出发了？”

“好的，让我再收拾一些东西，”金妮看着房间低声说。

“你知道你可以改变你的主意的？”

“我明白，我知道我可以改变主意，但我知道寻找我自己的幸福并不能改变我复杂的感受。”

“你将永远会带着那种我称之为感受的那种感受。来点早餐吗？”  
金妮笑了，她抓着她的包，跟着西里斯走进了厨房。

“我已经给哈利写了一张字条了，”金妮说，她煎了一些鸡蛋与培根。“我已经告诉了他一切，包括我第一次遇到你的那一刻，我对你的迷恋，我们是怎么渐行渐远的，我怎么会想要更多。我希望他能理解。”金妮低声说。他们几乎是沉默的吃完了所有的东西，但有一刻，金妮发现她并不在乎这样的寂静。她只是喜欢跟西里斯坐在一起，她只是喜欢和他共处一室。他们没有说一句话就吃完了早餐，然后走出了门。金妮把给哈利留的字条放在了桌子上，她希望这不会令他太失落。

“准备好了吗，红头发？”

“准备好了，”金妮回答到，她边出门边给了西里斯一个微笑，一起步入了他们的新生活之中。


End file.
